wlasne_historiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja - Epizod 7
<- Powrót do głównego artykułu. Epizod 7 - "Świeża Krew" Streszczenie Minęło wiele lat od ostatniego spotkania Karai i żółwi... nie spodziewali się jednak okoliczności, w których zobaczą się ponownie... Pełen Opis A więc to już z 5 lat minęło, odkąd Takeshi, alias Tygrysi Pazur został pokonany. Niewiele już pamięta tę historię. Zaczęło się od pierwszego wyjścia wielkich, zmutowanych żółwi z kanałów, gdzie już od tamtej pory musieli stawić czoła przeciwnościom, jednak zaprowadziły ich, a także ich nowych kompanów na ostateczną walkę z wrogim mutantem. Donatello, bo tak się nazywa brat, który pokonał Tygrysa. (Jeśli Donnie zginął) Ale zwycięstwo kosztowało go życie. Podczas swojej wędrówki spotkali córkę rywala ich mistrza - Oroku Karai. Dziewczyna nie chciała być jak jej mistrz-ojciec, Oroku Saki, który był znany jako Shredder. Pomagała żółwiom w kampanii przeciw Tygrysowi, jednak w końcu też musiał przyjść czas próby, gdzie jej ojciec podczas walki z Leonardem, przywódcą czwórki braci, uklękł przed nim, co oznaczało jego porażkę. Tang Shen była dziewczyną Splintera, mistrza czwórki żółwi - Leonarda, Michelangela, Donatella i Raphaela - jednak Shredder ją swego czasu porwał... i tak powstała właśnie Karai. Pomimo błędu ojca, dziewczyna chciała mu pokazać, że przemoc wobec innych nie zawsze działa, więc chciała ochronić ojca przed atakiem ze strony Leonarda. (Jeśli Shredder zginął) - Żółw jednak zemścił się za krzywdę wyrządzoną Tang Shen i zabił Oroku Sakiego. Karai w rozpaczy poprzysięgła mu, że się zemści. Teraz już jest znana jako "Lady Shredder", bo pokazało jej to, że ojciec wybrał słuszną drogę. (Jeśli Shredder przeżył) - Żółw, pomimo chęci zemsty za los Tang Shen oszczędził wroga, dając mu przykład łaski. Karai z wdzięczności była na ostatecznej walce z Tygrysim Pazurem. April O'Neil i Casey Jones to również ciekawa parka. April była pierwszym człowiekiem spotkanym przez żółwie na powierzchni, gdzie bohaterowie ją obronili przed Razarem, pomocnikiem Takeshiego. Casey był dawnym przyjacielem Huna - generała Foot-Ninja - jednak przez incydent w sklepie jubilerskim musiał zostawić starego kumpla, gdyż zrozumiał, że nie jest przestępcą. Jack J. Kurtzman był jednym z najwybitniejszych dziennikarzy śledczych, nawet April, która była zwykłą reporterką wiedziała, że jest godny zaufania. Jednak z tą ciężką pracą wiąże się wielkie ryzyko... (Jeśli Shrdder zginął) - Karai, w ramach zemsty za los jej ojca zabiła go, jako przykład dla nowego klanu Hamato. (Jeśli Shredder przeżył) - Saki, jako, że Kurtzman był dociekliwy, musiał go zabić, by sekrety klanu Foot nie wyszły na jaw. Między innymi napotkanymi sojusznikami żółwi trafiła się wiedźma z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Shinigami - ta mistyczka ma intrygujące moce, które niewiele osób widziało. (Jeśli dołączyła do walki) Miała też oko na jednego z braci - Michelangelo. Jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci obecnych przed atakiem był z pewnością Agent Bishop. Niewiele o sobie mówił, tylko to, że jest z jakiejś agencji, jednak pozostawił po sobie więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi... Akcja przenosi się do sali Karai, obecnej liderki klanu Foot-Ninja. Czytała właśnie swojemu asystentowi - Doktorowi Chaplinowi - zapiskę z wydarzeń. Karai - ...i tak właśnie Takeshi z powodu swojego planu wybuchł przed śmiechem." Chaplin - ''Łoo... Karai, to musiało być NIESAMOWITAŚNE! Karai może wybrać co odpowiedzieć nadmiernie podekscytowanemu Chaplinowi. "Cieszę się twoim szczęściem."= Karai - ''Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało, to był bardzo ważny okres w historii naszego klanu. Chaplin - To było takie... takie... TAKIE...! Karai - Ejjj, zluzuj, młody. |-| "Jak kto woli, dla mnie to takie średnie."= Karai - Chaplin... może i ciebie to ekscytuje, jednak dla większości z nas to było po prostu... zdarzenie jak zdarzenie. Chaplin - Och... ja nie rozumiem takich ludzi... ja sam wiele bym dał, by tam być! |-| "Nie podniecaj się tak."= Karai - Nie podniecaj się tak, doktorku. Nie wszystkim było to na rękę. (Jeśli Shredder zginął) - Chaplin - No ta... przepraszam... to było po prostu niesamowite. (Jeśli Shredder przeżył) - Chaplin - No weź! Takie spotkanie z mutantami musiało być NIESAMOWITE! |-| "..."= Karai tylko kręci głową mając na twarzy uśmiech. Chaplin - Aż Cię zatkało gdy przypominasz sobie tę historię? EKSTRA! (Jeśli Shredder przeżył) Chaplin - Och... ale zapomniałaś powiedzieć, co się stało z twoim ojcem odkąd wyjechał na tę misję do Japonii. (Jeśli Shredder przeżył) Karai - No widzisz... on... nie wrócił. (Jeśli Shredder przeżył) Chaplin - Jak to... nie wrócił!? (Jeśli Shredder przeżył) Karai - Nie żyje, zabili go na podobnym zleceniu, co mnie powierzyli sprzed laty... niestety. Karai i Chaplin kierują się do sali z trofeami Karai, gdzie zachowała kilka pamiątek po tej przygodzie. Do pierwszego przedmiotu do którego się skierowali, to był hełm Shreddera. (Jeśli Shredder zginął) A obecnie Lady Shredder. Karai - Hełm mojego ojca... (jeśli Usagi zginął w epizodzie 3 sezonu 1) jako, że mój ojciec zgubił oryginał, to jest to replika. Chaplin - Musiał w nim wyglądać dostojnie... o, Karai, dasz przymierzyć? Karai - Hehe... ty na poważnie? Chaplin - No... ta! Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć jak to jest go nosić... mogę, proszę? mu hełm= Karai kręci głową, jednak bierze hełm i zakłada doktorkowi na głowę. Karai - No i jak, doktorze Shredder. Chaplin zaczyna ciężko oddychać. Karai - Poprawka, LORDZIE VADERZE-SHREDDERZE. Chaplin zdejmuje hełm, po czym dwójka wybucha śmiechem i odkładają hełm. |-| dawaj= Karai - Ej, to hełm mojego ojca, tylko klan Oroku ma prawo go wkładać. Chaplin - Przepraszam, to po prostu ekscytacja, już nie będę. Karai - Spokojnie, nie zetnę Ci za to głowy. Dwójka dociera do kolejnej rzeczy, Shurikena Klanu Hamato. Chaplin - Ooo, opowiadałaś mi o nim. To z pierwszego razu gdy spotkałaś Leonarda! Karai - Niby na początku mu oddałam... jednak chyba się nie pogniewa, jak jeden mu zniknął, co? (Jeśli Shredder zginął) Chaplin - Jednak sądzę, że ty masz większe prawo do gniewu. (Jeśli Shredder zginął) Karai - Słusznie. (Jeśli Shredder przeżył) Chaplin - Nieeee... on Cię lubi, na pewno by Ci jeden dał. (Jeśli Shredder przeżył) Karai - Ta... to tylko jeden, na pamiątkę. (Jeśli Donnie żyje) Karai i Chaplin zbliżają się do małej karty pamięci. Chaplin - A to co? Karai - Jeden z braci Leonarda był technicznym geniuszem... więc zakosiłam mu jeden drobiazg. Chaplin - ''Ale chyba to nic ważnego, co? Karai - Nie tam... a wspominałam jak pokazał kiedyś zepsuty ekspres do kawy? (Jeśli Donnie nie żyje) Karai i Chaplin zbliżają się do fioletowej bandany. Chaplin - ''Och... to bandana tego zmarłego... smutne. Karai - Mam w piwnicy jego ciało. Chaplin - CO!? Karai - Żartuję, ktoś mi zakosił. Karai pokazuje kolejne znalezisko. Karai - Przed tobą... protezy Stockmana! Na podstawce leżał wizjer i sztuczna dłoń Stockmana. Chaplin - Łoooo... Karai - To były testowe projekty Baxtera, zakosiłem mu je w wolnej chwili. (Jeśli Stockman został oszczędzony) Chaplin - Na szczęście nie musiał ich zakładać SOBIE. (Jeśli Stockman został skatowany) Chaplin - Cóż... przynajmniej zrobił sobie ładniejsze. (Jeśli Stockman zginął) Karai - Żałuję, że go z nami już nie ma... przydawał się w większości okazji. (Jeśli Hun przeżył i nie trafił do więzienia, lub zginął) Karai - A oto mój drogi słynny "mściwy" strój Huna. Chaplin - Superaśny! Przypomina mi jednego kola z okładek albumów pewnego nu-metalowego zespołu... Karai - Słuchasz takich rzeczy? Chaplin - Możemy zmienić temat? (Jeśli Hun przeżył i trafił do więzienia) Chaplin - A co to za... ząb!? Karai - Przy okazji gdy wyrywałam Huna z więzienia, to wybił parę zębów strażnikowi, który ponoć go irytował. Hun wiedział, że "pożyczę" sobie jego strój, więc zaproponował wymianę... no i się zgodziłam. Chaplin - Wariatka. Karai - Szaleniec. W końcu przyszedł czas na ostatnią pamiątkę... Karai - A tu... płyty zatytułowane "T.S." i "Narodziny Tygrysa". Chaplin - Naprawdę nie wiem po co je tu trzymasz, to nic miłego dla ciebie...' Karai - Wolę by były tu, niż w jakimś podejrzanym Ratuszu. Chaplin - Też prawda... i przykro mi z powodu losu twoich rodziców. Karai - Było, minęło. Nie musi Ci być przykro. Karai skończyła w końcu oprowadzać swojego asystenta po sali trofeów, więc wyszli z niej. Chaplin - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz tyle niesamowitych pamiątek z tamtego okresu! Karai - Chciałabym jeszcze tylko katanę Miyamoto Usagiego... Chaplin - No... to akurat jest na godnym miejscu... chyba. (Jeśli Usagi zginął) Karai - Według mnie tylko rdzewieje. Karai odesłała Chaplina do (Jeśli Stockman żyje) Stockmana / (Jeśli Stockman nie żyje) do Laboratorium. A sama poszła do swojego ukrytego pomieszczenia, które znajdowało się po drugiej stronie jej sali "tronowej". Znajdowała się tam zbroja jej ojca, była dla niej bardzo ważna, jako, że wiedziała, że będzie musiała jej kiedyś używać w dobrym, lub złym celu, jednak jakikolwiek by nie był, musi trzymać się kodeksu Bushido, który w jej życiu też był bardzo ważny. Karai bierze w dłonie hełm Sakiego i zaczyna się zastanawiać... Karai - Ach, ojcze... czemu odeszłeś w tym, a nie innym czasie. Czasem się zastanawiam, czy naprawdę to co robiłeś było słuszne... jednak nie byłeś taki zły jak inni sądzili, po prostu to ja Cię poznałam z tej drugiej strony medalu. Wtem za Karai pojawiła się jakaś postać w cieniu. Córka Sakiego wyczuła jej obecność i szykowała się do obrony, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Tajemnicza postać zbliżała się do niej bezszelestnie, jakby nawet nie chodziła, chciała zaatakować Karai swoją laską, jednak dziewczyna odparła atak i powaliła ją jednym zamachem. Shinigami - Och, Karai. Czy każdego tak przyjmujesz? Karai - Shini... to ty? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła przymierzyć Chaplinowi hełm) Shinigami - Wolałabyś tego Chaplina? (Jeśli Karai nie dała Chaplinowi przymierzyć hełmu) Shinigami - A co? Chciałabyś moją nieco... kocią wersję? Karai pomaga wstać dawnej znajomej. Ona i Shini miały kiedyś znajomość, jeszcze jak Karai była w Japonii. Dziewczyny nie miały okazji porozmawiać. (Jeśli i Karai i Shinigami zostały zrekrutowane) A podczas walki z Takeshim nawet siebie nie rozpoznały. Karai - Łał... cieszę się, że Cię widzę... jak się miewasz? Shinigami - Znakomicie! Słuchaj, mam sprawę, jednak myślę, że możesz się nie zgodzić. Karai - E, wszystko dla najlepszej psiapsi. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? Shinigami - Chcę byś poszła ze mną w pewne miejsce, to dość ważne. Wiedźma rozgląda się po pokoju, a wzrok Karai za nią podąża. Co tak tajemniczo?= Karai - Shini, skąd te tajemnice? Shinigami - Dla zabawy, sis. Dla zabawy. |-| Streszczaj się.= Karai - Uhh... po prostu powiedz o co chodzi, nie mam czasu na zgadywanki. Shinigami - Coś ty taka niecierpliwa? |-| Proszę, powiedz o co chodzi.= Karai - No weź, Shini. Wszystko sobie mówiłyśmy. Proszę, zdradź rąbek tajemnicy. Shinigami - Ale tak nie będzie niespodzianki. |-| "..."= Karai milczy. (Jeśli Karai milczała przy Chaplinie) Shinigami - Cicha coś jesteś dziś, hmm? (Jeśli Karai coś powiedziała Chaplinowi) Shinigami - Zapierające dech, hmm? Shinigami - No dawaj, chodź! Karai - No dobra, chodźmy. Dziewczyny już miały wychodzić, jednak ktoś im w tym przeszkodził... Chaplin - Karai, Karai! Mamy doniesienie z Japonii odnośnie... AAA! Chaplin patrzy na Shinigami. Chaplin - K... kto to? Karai - Hej... to Shinigami, opowiadałam Ci o niej wcześniej, nie? Chaplin - Och, to zaszczyt Cię poznać więc! Shinigami - Karai, nie mamy czasu na te bzdety, musimy iść. Chaplin - Też mogę? W końcu tamta sprawa nie była aż taka ważna, więc... proszę? Shinigami - Karai... on mógłby zostać, w końcu to twój asystent, nie? ze sobą Chaplina= Karai - Shini... on z nami idzie. Shinigami - Ale Karai... Karai - Idzie, i koniec! Shinigami - Jak chcesz, byle tego nie zepsuł. Shinigami, nieco zirytowana już wyszła z budynku i czeka na Karai i jej asystenta. Chaplin - Dzięki za to, odwdzięczę się! Karai - Nie ma za co, każdy potrzebuje chwili przerwy... o czym ta sprawa? Chaplin - No bo widzisz... Rozmawiając dwójka dołącza do Shinigami, Karai na chwilę kończy rozmowę z asystentem i pyta się przyjaciółki. Karai - Ty umiesz się teleportować, nie? Czemu więc nas tam nie przeteleportujesz? Shinigami - Byś się pytała... no dobra, by nie psuć Ci niespodzianki, po prostu chodźmy. |-| Chaplinowi zostać= Karai - Chaplin... musisz zostać. Chaplin - Ale Karai... Karai - Proszę, dla dobra klanu. Chaplin - No dobra, załatwię od razu tą sprawę. Shinigami, zadowolona z decyzji przyjaciółki podchodzi do niej i razem wychodzą z budynku. Shinigami - Dzięki ci za to, nie chcę by gość wszystko popsuł. Karai - On taki nie jest... Shinigami - Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Po przebyciu kilku metrów, Karai zwraca się do swojej przyjaciółki. Karai - Ej, Shini, potrafisz się teleportować... więc czemu nas dwie nie przeteleportujesz? Shinigami - By rosło napięcie, Sis. Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz. Na razie dwójka/trójka sobie idzie, a tymczasem, w innym miejscu, przy wieżowcu gazety nowojorskiej... Żółwie - Leo, Mikey, Donnie (zależnie) i Raph żegnają się ze starymi przyjaciółmi, którzy niestety muszą wyjechać. W oddali widać Łuskogłowego, który... / (Jeśli Mikey go ostrzegł, lub jeśli użyłeś/-aś rekreatora) będzie stał / (Jeśli Mikey go nie ostrzegł i zrobił Pizzę) będzie jadł pizzę / (Jeśli Mikey go nie ostrzegł i zrobił herbatę) będzie pił herbatę. Leonardo rozmawia z April i Caseyem... Leo - Wy naprawdę chcecie odejść? Będziemy tęsknić... April - Och, Leo. Nie na długo, ja i Casey mamy miesiąc miodowy po ślubie i chcemy go spędzić w wolnym czasie bez różnych potworów i tak dalej... bez obrazy. Casey - Nie martwcie się, my też będziemy za wami tęsknić... (Jeśli Raph nazwał Caseya dziwakiem) Casey - ... dziwaki. (Jeśli Raph nazwał Caseya dziwakiem) April - Och, Casey... Leo - Szkoda trochę, zżyliśmy się, nie? April - Leo... naprawdę będziemy tęsknić... ale mamy swoje życie, wy nie musicie pracować na utrzymanie, jednak my tak. Casey - O, no i jeszcze jedna sprawa... (Jeśli Mikey uratował April w sezonie 1)= April podchodzi do Mikeya i go przytula. Mikey - Dzięki, sis. April - Nie lubię takich pożegnań.. - po czym April wyciera łzę spod oka. |-| (Jeśli Mikey uratował Caseya w sezonie 1)= Casey podchodzi do Mikeya. Casey - To jak? Żółwik/Piona? (zależnie czy Donnie przybił z Mikeyem żółwika, czy nie) Mikey - Piona/Żółwik! Casey - No, to idziemy. April - Tak, skarbie. April i Casey dochodzą do swojego samochodu przy którym stoi Mona. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Donnie - Ja chyba z nimi pojadę... (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Raph - Chcesz im rozbić wesele i podmienić się z Caseyem. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Donnie - Hehe, nie. Ale mijają po drodze kilka miejsc, w których mógłbym się zatrzymać przez miesiąc. Chodzi o to, że chcę się douczyć paru rzeczy o technologii... chyba rozumiecie. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Leo - Jeśli tak Ci mówi serce... i April z Caseyem się zgodzą, to też to zatwierdzam. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) April - No chodź, Donnie, nie zostajemy tu na zawsze! (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Donnie - Żegnajcie, bracia. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Leo - Żegnaj, bracie. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Po czym Donnie idzie razem z parą. Mona Lisa otwiera drzwi parze. Mona - Coś myślę, że Rafi będzie płakał caaaały miesiąc. Raph - Ej, Mona! Mona - Soreczki. Para (zależnie, razem z Donnim) wchodzi do samochodu i odjeżdża. Leo, Mikey, Raph, Łuskogłowy i Mona im machają na pożegnanie, a po pewnym czasie przestają. Leo - No, to została nas piątka... Łuskogłowy - Czwórka, i was. Leo - Jak to? Łuskogłowy - No widzisz, ja tu nie pasuję. Czekałem na odpowiednią chwilę by odejść... Mikey - Ale... czemu? Łuskogłowy - Chłopaki, panno, było naprawdę miło was poznać i w ogóle... ale coś mi mówi, bym odszedł z tego miasta i nie wracał. Raph - No e, ty też odchodzisz? Łuskogłowy - Nie czuję się tu dobrze, i nikogo już na świecie nie mam, chcę znaleźć swoje miejsce na świecie. Mikey - Leo... My jesteśmy twoją rodziną.= Leo - Łuskogłowy... ale my jesteśmy twoją rodziną. Tu jest twoje miejsce. Łuskogłowy - Mi też ciężko odejść, ale już nic mnie tu nie trzyma, wybaczcie. |-| Jeśli chcesz odejść, to możesz.= Leo - Jeśli chcesz odejść, to nie bronimy Ci tego. Trzymaj się. Łuskogłowy - Dziękuję za zrozumienie, doceniam to. Łuskogłowy - Żegnajcie, przyjaciele! Mikey, przez łzy - Łuskogłowy... Leo - Pozwól mu odejść, ma wewnętrzny konflikt odkąd dowiedział się, że to Hun był jego właścicielem. Mikey - Będę za nim tęsknił. (Jeśl Leo powiedział Łuskogłowemu, że są jego rodziną) Mikey - Dzięki, że chciałeś go zatrzymać. To mój przyjaciel... Leo - Wiem, Mikey. Wracajmy już. Żółwie, razem z Moną wchodzą na dach budynku, gdzie myślą nad następnym krokiem, wtem Mona się odzywa. Mona - Ej, a co z mistrzem? (Jeśli powstrzymaliśmy Stockmana pierwszego) Leo - Na zakupach, odkąd jest człowiekiem niestety musi, tak jak April i Casey... (Jeśli powstrzymaliśmy Huna pierwszego) Leo - Medytuje w naszej kryjówce, długo nic innego nie robił niestety, szkoda mi go... Mona - Miejmy nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stanie. Wtem Mikey dostaje SMS'a na żółwiofona, jednak od nieznanego numeru, jest napisane, że mają przyjść do parku klanu Oroku. Leo - No dobra, warto to sprawdzić. Zbieramy się, ludziska! Po czym cała czwórka tam zmierza na tajemnicze spotkanie... W tym samym czasie, innym miejscu... Chaplin poszedł, Shreddera zabił Leo.= Karai, Shinigami i Chaplin docierają na miejsce... to park klanu Oroku. Karai - Okeeej, Shini... czemu poszliśmy okrężną drogą? Była prosta. Shinigami - Coś ty taka niecierpliwa? Chaplin - Mam złe przeczucia. Shinigami - Karai pozwoliła Ci IŚĆ, nie GADAĆ. Chaplin - Przepraszam... Karai - Shini! Czemu go tak traktujesz? Shinigami - Słuchaj, ma być dla CIEBIE, Karai. Nie dla NIEGO, więc powinien siedzieć CICHO i nie przeszkadzać. Karai ma już trochę dość nastawienia swojej przyjaciółki, więc staje przed nią. Karai - Nie, to TY słuchaj. Wzięłam go, bo mu UFAM i jest moim asystentem, mój klan, nawet za Shreddera każdy jeden członek był szanowany, więc ja też na to nie pozwolę! Shinigami zamilkła, po czym spogląda się za Karai i odzywa się do niej nieco zażenowanym tonem. Shinigami - Już są. Karai się odwraca i oczom nie wierzy, Chaplinowi "kopara opadła do samej ziemii". Po chwili zdumienia Karai się odzywa. Karai - To Wy... Z drugiego końca parku wchodzą cztery postacie... to Leo, Mikey, Raph i Mona! Leo - To ty... i ten, no... Chaplin - Chaplin.. D-doktor Chaplin. Karai i Leo patrzą się na siebie ze zdumieniem przez chwilę. Mikey patrzy na tajemniczy numer, po tym na trójkę z naprzeciwka, a Shinigami do niego mruga okiem. Karai w końcu zaczęło stać na odezwanie się. Shinigami - Posłuchajcie wszyscy... ja was tu zwołałam, bo chciałam odbudować stare więzi... Shinigami spogląda na Karai - Mimo, że nie było to proste... Leo - Nie wiem czy to za bardzo możliwe. Shinigami - Ludzie... i mutanty; było, minęło. Wiem, że zabiłeś Shreddera, no twój błąd, ale to nie znaczy, by żyć w waśni całe życie. Karai - Shini, to miłe, ale.. Shinigami - Nie przerywaj! ... wybacz. Chodzi o to, żebyście się pogodzili, co wy na to? Będzie jak za dawnych czasów. Lubię was oboje, a nie chcę wybierać. To jak? Leo i Karai patrzą się na siebie w chwili milczenia, po czym spoglądają na Shinigami. Leo - Cóż, ja... Karai - No... może jednak tak... Chaplin - TAK! Shinigami się uśmiecha, po czym mówi. Shinigami - To wspaniale! No to co teraz? Może jakaś impreza...? Karai - Myślę, że powinniśmy to zrobić małymi krokami, Shini. Shinigami - No dobra... zawsze coś. Po czym Chaplin podchodzi do Leo, Mikeya, Rapha i Mony i się z nimi wita. Chaplin - Miło Cię poznać! Leo - Moja dłoń!. Chaplin - Ciebie też! Mikey - Ej, ja tu jestem szalony! Chaplin - Joł! Raph - Nie machaj moją ręką! Chaplin podchodzi do Mony, jednak ta delikatnie wyciąga rękę, doktor ją chwyta i lekko się ukłania. Chaplin - No i ciebie, miss! Mona - Hi, hi. |-| Chaplin poszedł, Shredder zginął w Japonii.= Karai, Shinigami i Chaplin docierają na miejsce... to park klanu Oroku. Karai - Okeeej, Shini... czemu poszliśmy okrężną drogą? Była prosta. Shinigami - Coś ty taka niecierpliwa? Chaplin - Mam złe przeczucia. Shinigami - Karai pozwoliła Ci IŚĆ, nie GADAĆ. Chaplin - Przepraszam... Karai - Shini! Czemu go tak traktujesz? Shinigami - Słuchaj, ma być dla CIEBIE, Karai. Nie dla NIEGO, więc powinien siedzieć CICHO i nie przeszkadzać. Karai ma już trochę dość nastawienia swojej przyjaciółki, więc staje przed nią. Karai - Nie, to TY słuchaj. Wzięłam go, bo mu UFAM i jest moim asystentem, mój klan, nawet za Shreddera każdy jeden członek był szanowany, więc ja też na to nie pozwolę! Shinigami zamilkła, po czym spogląda się za Karai i odzywa się do niej nieco zażenowanym tonem. Shinigami - Już są. Karai się odwraca i oczom nie wierzy, Chaplinowi "kopara opadła do samej ziemii". Po chwili zdumienia Karai się odzywa. Karai - To Wy... Z drugiego końca parku wchodzą cztery postacie... to Leo, Mikey, Raph i Mona! Leo - To ty... i ten, no... Chaplin - Chaplin.. D-doktor Chaplin. Karai i Leo patrzą się na siebie ze zdumieniem przez chwilę. Mikey patrzy na tajemniczy numer, po tym na trójkę z naprzeciwka, a Shinigami do niego mruga okiem. Karai w końcu zaczęło stać na odezwanie się. Shinigami - Posłuchajcie wszyscy... ja was tu zwołałam, bo chciałam odbudować stare więzi... Shinigami spogląda na Karai - Mimo, że nie było to proste... Leo - Cóż, Shinigami... to nie był taki zły pomysł. Shinigami - Ludzie... i mutanty; wiem, długoście się nie widzieli, więc chciałam nam zorganizować spotkanie które ponownie nas zjednoczy. Karai - Tego się dziś nie spodziewałam usłyszeć. Shinigami - A że teraz mamy czas na te spotkanie po latach, to cieszmy się, że znów jesteśmy razem! Leo i Karai patrzą się na siebie w chwili milczenia, po czym spoglądają na Shinigami. Leo - Popieram. Karai - Cóż... nie narzekam. Chaplin - TAK! Shinigami się uśmiecha, po czym mówi. Shinigami - To wspaniale! No to co teraz? Może jakaś impreza...? Karai - Ale ty stawiasz. Shinigami - No dobra... zawsze coś. Po czym Chaplin podchodzi do Leo, Mikeya, Rapha i Mony i się z nimi wita. Chaplin - Miło Cię poznać! Leo - Moja dłoń!. Chaplin - Ciebie też! Mikey - Ej, ja tu jestem szalony! Chaplin - Joł! Raph - Nie machaj moją ręką! Chaplin podchodzi do Mony, jednak ta delikatnie wyciąga rękę, doktor ją chwyta i lekko się ukłania. Chaplin - No i ciebie, miss! Mona - Hi, hi. |-| Chaplin został, Shreddera zabił Leo.= Karai i Shinigami docierają na miejsce... to park klanu Oroku. Karai - Okeeej, Shini... czemu poszliśmy okrężną drogą? Była prosta. Shinigami - To już tutaj, zluzuj. Shinigami się odwraca do Karai. Shinigami - Słuchaj... dzięki, że kazałaś swojemu asystentowi zostać... nie chcę by zepsuł tej niespodzianki, co przygotowałam. Karai - Troszkę się niepokoję... na pewno to nic złego? Shinigami - Gdzieeeee tam! Takie małe "zjednoczenie", nie będziesz zawiedziona. Karai - Cóż... my dwie też dawno się nie widziałyśmy... więc cieszę się że jesteśmy tu przez chwilę we dwie. Shinigami - A podczas czekania... opowiedz co się działo. Karai - Widzisz... różne sprawy w Japonii, walki o dobro klanu... Shinigami - A wiesz... ja chciałam Cię odnaleźć... po tym jak się rozstałyśmy. Karai - Shini... wybacz, że nawet nie napisałam. Shinigami - Najważniejsze, że nadal widzę w tobie poparcie. Karai się uśmiecha. Shinigami - W tym celu zaczynałam się uczyć magicznych zdolności, by zwiedzać świat i ciebie szukać... o ironio, gdy ty wróciłaś do Japonii, to ja szukałam Cię wszędzie indziej. Karai - Myślałam wiele razy o tobie... ale to tak szybko zleciało.. Shinigami - E, teraz zjednoczone na zawsze. Trzeba się cieszyć, nie? Karai - Racja. Shinigami spogląda za swoją przyjaciółkę i się odzywa. Shinigami - Ej, Karai, coś za tobą! Karai się odwraca i oczom nie wierzy,jednak po chwili zdumienia Karai się odzywa. Karai - To Wy... Z drugiego końca parku wchodzą cztery postacie... to Leo, Mikey, Raph i Mona! Leo - To ty... '' Nagle jakiś hologram wyświetlił się z nadgarstkowego zegarka Karai. Chaplin - ''Karai! Ta sprawa naprawdę Ciebie wyma... o, to żółwie o których mi mówiłaś! Ale sup... Jednak nie dokończył, bo Karai zasłoniła zegarek. Dziewczyna i Leo patrzą się na siebie ze zdumieniem przez chwilę. Mikey patrzy na tajemniczy numer, po tym na trójkę z naprzeciwka, a Shinigami do niego mruga okiem. Karai w końcu zaczęło stać na odezwanie się. Shinigami - Posłuchajcie wszyscy... ja was tu zwołałam, bo chciałam odbudować stare więzi... Leo - Nie wiem czy to za bardzo możliwe. Shinigami - Ludzie... i mutanty; było, minęło. Wiem, że zabiłeś Shreddera, no twój błąd, ale to nie znaczy, by żyć w waśni całe życie. Karai - Shini, to miłe, ale.. Shinigami - Karai, pomyśl tylko, będzie jak za dawnych czasów. Bardzo lubię was oboje, a nie chcę wybierać. To jak? Leo i Karai patrzą się na siebie w chwili milczenia, po czym spoglądają na Shinigami. Leo - Cóż, ja... Karai - No... może jednak tak... Shinigami się uśmiecha, po czym mówi. Shinigami - To wspaniale! No to co teraz? Może jakaś impreza...? Karai - Myślę, że powinniśmy to zrobić małymi krokami, Shini. Shinigami - Świetnie, przynajmniej samo to. |-| Chaplin został, Shredder zginął w Japonii.= Karai i Shinigami docierają na miejsce... to park klanu Oroku. Karai - Okeeej, Shini... czemu poszliśmy okrężną drogą? Była prosta. Shinigami - To już tutaj, zluzuj. Shinigami się odwraca do Karai. Shinigami - Słuchaj... dzięki, że kazałaś swojemu asystentowi zostać... nie chcę by zepsuł tej niespodzianki, co przygotowałam. Karai - Troszkę się niepokoję... na pewno to nic złego? Shinigami - Gdzieeeee tam! Takie małe "zjednoczenie", nie będziesz zawiedziona. Karai - Cóż... my dwie też dawno się nie widziałyśmy... więc cieszę się że jesteśmy tu przez chwilę we dwie. Shinigami - A podczas czekania... opowiedz co się działo. Karai - Widzisz... różne sprawy w Japonii, walki o dobro klanu... Shinigami - A wiesz... ja chciałam Cię odnaleźć... po tym jak się rozstałyśmy. Karai - Shini... wybacz, że nawet nie napisałam. Shinigami - Najważniejsze, że nadal widzę w tobie poparcie. Karai się uśmiecha. Shinigami - W tym celu zaczynałam się uczyć magicznych zdolności, by zwiedzać świat i ciebie szukać... o ironio, gdy ty wróciłaś do Japonii, to ja szukałam Cię wszędzie indziej. Karai - Myślałam wiele razy o tobie... ale to tak szybko zleciało.. Shinigami - E, teraz zjednoczone na zawsze. Trzeba się cieszyć, nie? Karai - Racja. Shinigami spogląda za swoją przyjaciółkę i się odzywa. Shinigami - Ej, Karai, coś za tobą! Karai się odwraca i oczom nie wierzy, jednak po chwili zdumienia Karai się odzywa. Karai - To Wy... Z drugiego końca parku wchodzą cztery postacie... to Leo, Mikey, Raph i Mona! Leo - To ty... '' Nagle jakiś hologram wyświetlił się z nadgarstkowego zegarka Karai. Chaplin - ''Karai! Ta sprawa naprawdę Ciebie wyma... o, to żółwie o których mi mówiłaś! Ale sup... Jednak nie dokończył, bo Karai zasłoniła zegarek. Dziewczyna i Leo patrzą się na siebie ze zdumieniem przez chwilę. Mikey patrzy na tajemniczy numer, po tym na trójkę z naprzeciwka, a Shinigami do niego mruga okiem. Karai w końcu zaczęło stać na odezwanie się. Shinigami - Posłuchajcie wszyscy... ja was tu zwołałam, bo chciałam odbudować stare więzi... Shinigami spogląda na Karai - Mimo, że nie było to proste... Leo - Cóż, Shinigami... to nie był taki zły pomysł. Shinigami - Ludzie... i mutanty; wiem, długoście się nie widzieli, więc chciałam nam zorganizować spotkanie które ponownie nas zjednoczy. Karai - Tego się dziś nie spodziewałam usłyszeć. Shinigami - A że teraz mamy czas na te spotkanie po latach, to cieszmy się, że znów jesteśmy razem! Leo i Karai patrzą się na siebie w chwili milczenia, po czym spoglądają na Shinigami. Leo - Popieram. Karai - Cóż... nie narzekam. Chaplin - TAK! Shinigami się uśmiecha, po czym mówi. Shinigami - To wspaniale! No to co teraz? Może jakaś impreza...? Karai - Ale ty stawiasz. Shinigami - Oczywiście, dla was wszystko. Niestety coś bohaterom przerywa powrót do domów... ??? - Cóż... to? Co za niefortunne zdarzenie? Karai się odwraca w kierunku słyszanego głosu. Karai - Ktoś ty? Wyłaź! ??? - Obawiam się, że niefortunne... Tajemnicza postać wychodzi z cienia. Bishop - ...dla was. Leo - Bishop... przecież ty... (Jeśli Bishop dołączył) Bishop - ... zniknąłem bez śladu? Nie, po prostu zdobyłem co było trzeba. (Jeśli Bishop nie dołączył) Bishop - ... sobie was odpuściłem? O nie, nie, nie, mam inne plany. Karai - Zaraz... coś mi świta. Bishop! To ty robiłeś podejrzane wymiany z moim ojcem! Bishop - Nie było w tym nic złego, informacje o Takeshim były kluczowe. Karai - Co chciał w zamian? Bishop - Och, już niedługo się przekonasz... Chaplin się odzywa (Osobiście, lub z zegarka nadgarstkowego Karai). Chaplin - Bishop, idź sobie, twoja agencja to nic dobrego! Shinigami - Chaplin, posłuchaj... Bishop - Och, coś wiedziałem, że Cię kojarzę. Chciałeś się dostać do mojej agencji, ale muszę Ci przypomnieć, że nie ma tam miejsca dla takich jak ty. Karai nieco zaniemówiła. Nie wiedziała, że Chaplin mógł coś wiedzieć. Leo - Czego tu chcesz? Sprawa Takeshiego skończyła się dawno temu. Bishop - Och, Leo, Leo, Leo. Nic w naturze nie znika. Możesz pogrzebać osobę, jednak wspomnień nie. Raph - Te, agencik, zapomniałeś, że mamy tu przewagę liczebną? Bishop - O ile się założymy? Bishop się odwraca plecami do bohaterów i z drzew wychodzą jego agenci. Bishop - Więc co jesteś mi winien? Karai w końcu dochodzi do głosu, może na Leo powiedzieć Gad (jeśli przywitała się z negatywnym nastawieniem) lub po imieniu (jeśli z pozytywnym nastawieniem. Karai - No dobra, Gad/Leo zapytał się, a ja pytam jeszcze raz: Czego tu chcesz? Bishop - Na razie? Nic, jednak będziecie mi potrzebni wszyscy w przyszłości Bishop wyciąga rękę do Karai. Bishop - Co powiesz więc na małą współpracę? Umowę= Karai wyciąga rękę do agenta. Karai - Obym coś z tego miała. Bishop - Oj będziesz. Raph nie może zniesć, że Karai wypowiada się za wszystkich i uderza Bishopa w podbródek. Raph - Spadaj stąd, śmieciu. Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić, wraz ze swoimi kolesiami. Bishop - A mogło się to dla ciebie potoczyć dobrze, Karai... Karai - Ale... RAPH! |-| Bishopa= Karai robi zamach i uderza agenta, przez co niszczy mu okulary. Karai - Słuchaj, zabieraj swoich kolesi i wynoś się! Nie popełnię błędu ojca! Raph - Rany... miałem do Karai mieszane uczucia... ale już ją lubię! Mona - RAPH! Bishop wyrzuca swoje ciemne okulary. Bishop - Zaraz się przekonasz, że TO był twój największy błąd, dziewczyno! Bishop wstaje i krzyczy do swoich żołnierzy. Bishop - Otworzyć ogień! Agenci Bishopa zaczynają strzelać do bohaterów, którzy chronią się za murkami. Mona - Dzięki wielkie, Karai/Raph! Tego było nam trzeba! Sarkazm. Karai/Raph - Nie mogliśmy mu na to pozwolić! Karai wychyla się zza murka i widzi odchodzącego Bishopa. Chaplin do niej podejdzie, lub znowu odezwie się z zegarka. Chaplin - Co do tego co ten Bishop powiedział... Karai - Wyluzuj, teraz nie możemy pozwolić mu uciec! Karai wyjmuje swoje karabiny maszynowe Uzi i rozpoczyna ostrzał w kierunku agentów Bishopa. Jednak w końcu zagonili ją w ślepy zaułek. Karai - Niech to! Potrzebne mi wsparcie... Mikey - Może twój asystent pomoże... Karai - Dzięki, chociaż ty dziś nie spartoczyłeś niczego. Karai kontaktuje się z Chaplinem i mówi mu, że wzywa elitarny oddział Foot-Ninja. Chaplin - Tak jest, Szefowo! Karai kontynuuje wymianę ognia z nieprzyjaciółmi oczekując na wsparcie. W końcu przyjeżdża ciężarówka i zaczynają walczyć z agentami Bishopa. (Jeśli Hun żyje) Hun ją prowadzi. (Jeśli Hun żyje) Hun - Strzałeczka, szefowo! (Jeśli Hun żyje) Raph - Myślicie, że nadal jest "Tym mściwym"? (Jeśli Razar żyje) Razar wyskakuje z ciężarówki i atakuje agentów. Jest to spory, kościany wilkołak (jednak w brązowym i ma czarny fryz). (Jeśli Razar żyje) Leo - O... hej Razar... (Jeśli Razar żyje) Razar - Pomagam wam tylko dlatego, że jestem mutantem przez Takeshiego, a nie was, ok? (Jeśli Stockman żyje) Stockman dzwoni do Karai powiadomić o ulepszeniu uzbrojenia żołnierzy. Karai - Świetnie! Żółwie, Shini, za mną! Mona - Ale jestem jaszczurką... Karai - Jesteś w drużynie żółwi, więc się kwalifikujesz! Karai przebiega między pociskami byle dostać się do Bishopa, któremu jakoś nie przebacza otworzenia ognia na nią. (Jeśli Raph uderzył Bishopa) Szczególnie, że nie z jej winy. Dziewczyna jednak zostaje powalona przez jednego żołnierza Bishopa, który kładzie na niej swoją stopę i celuje w jej głowę ze strzelby. Agent - Ostatnie słowa? [Pie***l się!]= Karai - Pie***l się, dupku. Agent - To nie było mądre. |-| [Pożałujesz tego!]= Karai - Pożałujesz tej chwili! Agent - Podwyżka zawsze dobra! |-| [Nie, twoje ostatnie.]= Karai - Mylisz się, to TWOJE ostatnie słowo. Agent - Huh? |-| [...]= Karai tylko się patrzy gniewnym wzrokiem na agenta. Agent - Znaczy się wypowiedziałaś je już. Agent już dotyka spustu, jednak nagle ktoś go atakuje! (Jeśli Karai zabrała Chaplina)= Chaplin zabiera od jednego gościa karabin i strzela do agenta, który zaatakował Karai. Karai - Chaplin! Dzięki! Chaplin - Hah! To ja dziękuję, że tu mogłem być by Ci pomóc, miss! |-| (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami)= Shinigami używa telekinezy na drzewie i przewala je na agenta. Karai - Shini! Wiedziałam, że można na ciebie liczyć! Shinigami - Na ciebie też można, sis! Karai jednak nie ma czasu na pogawędkę i biegnie za Bishopem, a ten wsiada do swojego pojazdu opancerzonego. Karai - STÓJ! Wracaj tu i walcz! Bishop spogąda na Karai, po czym wysiada i odzywa się do Karai. Bishop - Jak sobie życzysz! Agent wyjmuje swoje ostrza agencji i atakuje Karai. Karai blokuje zamach wroga swoimi mieczami, jednak ją to powala. Bishop - Ty chcesz ze MNĄ walczyć? Zobacz! Leżysz już po ZABLOKOWANYM ciosie! Karai wstaje i sama robi zamach, jednak tym razem nie poddaje się i ostrza dziewczyny i agenta ścierają się. Bishop - Nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji, ostrzegam Cię! Karai - Daj. Nam. Spokój! Bishop - Sama się tego domagałaś! Walka nie trwała jednak długo, gdyż Bishop skoczył na czołg. Karai - Co ty... Bishop pstryka palcami i lufa czołgu wycelowała w Karai, jednak dziewczyna była w zbyt dużym szoku by wykonać ruch. Wtem czołg strzelił... Leo - NIE! Po czym żółw skoczył do Karai, by jej pomóc... i nastąpił wybuch. Raph - LEO! Bishop tylko się uśmiecha, po czym wydaje rozkaz odwrotu, przez co on i jego agenci odchodzą. Shinigami biegnie do miejsca wybuchu, spodziewająca się najgorszego. Shinigami - K... Karai? KARAI! Pył w końcu zaczął opadać... Shinigami - KARAI! Z tumanu kurzu... wychodzi Leo razem z Karai, okazało się, że żółw ją odciągnął od eksplozji w ostatniej chwili. Karai - **kaszle** Leo.. **kaszle** dziękuję... Leo - Uh... o mały włos... Shinigami - Szybko, wracajmy do fortecy Foot-Ninja, tam będzie odpowiednia opieka dla nich. Raph - Co? Mamy iść do ich fortecy? Nie wiem jak wy, ale według mnie to co zrobił Shredder... Shinigami - Nie ma Shreddera! Raph - Co z tego? Na pewno ma tam swoich popleczników czychających na życie moje, braci i Mony. Dlatego bierzemy ich do NASZEJ kryjówki. Shinigami - A dlaczego tak? Przy znoszeniu do kanałów mogą bardziej ucierpieć! Karai, mimo, że nie ma wiele siły, to może jednak zasugerować... [Do fortecy Foot-Ninja.]= Karai - Do... fortecy... Shinigami - Słyszałeś ją, bierzemy ich do fortecy. Raph - Bo co mi zrobisz? Shinigami pokazuje znak żołnierzom Foot-Ninja, którzy zaczynają celować do Rapha. Shinigami - Z nimi chcesz dyskutować? Raph - Ty podła... Karai - DOŚĆ... Leo - Chodźmy, Raph. Drużyna idzie do Fortecy Foot-Ninja, gdzie zdaniem Karai będzie bezpieczniej. W końcu tam docierają. Shinigami - Gady! Bądźcie grzeczne! Shinigami otwiera wejściowe drzwi do budynku, jednak ktoś ich od tyłu zachodzi. ??? - Witajcie. Mikey - Łaa! Alopex - Hehehe... widziałam waszą walkę z agentami Bishopa, łuh... Shinigami - A ty kto i co chcesz? Alopex - Jestem Alopex, i jak mawiam, "Wróg Mojego Wroga Jest Moim Przyjacielem". Raph - Czyli nie lubisz tego agencika? Alopex - Patrzcie, jaki bystry. Alopex uderza Rapha/Karai (zależnie, które z nich nie uderzyło Bishopa). Shinigami - Co ty wyprawiasz? Alopex - Miał/-a pokazać, że z takimi nie robi się przyjaciół. Raph - Rany, laska... Alopex - Dobra, wykurujmy bezbronną dziewczynkę i niebieskiego. Po czym ruszamy skopać dupę Bishopowi. Shinigami - A co ty masz do Bishopa. Alopex - To sprawa osobista, wiedźmo. Shinigami - Tylko nie wiedźmo! Nawet Mikey ma dość kłótni... Mikey - Proszę, przestańcie! Nie to teraz jest najważniejsze! Teraz musimy pomóc Leo i Karai! Błagam, odłóżcie to na później. Shinigami podchodzi do Mikeya... i głaszcze go po głowie. Shinigami - Dzięki, przynajmniej jedna osoba chce spokoju, poza mną. Alopex - Może i tym razem uszło Ci na sucho, ale spokojnie, wiedźmo. Wrócimy do tego. Shinigami - UUUUUCH...! Mikey - Ignoruj ją, proszę. Shinigami - Racja... Drużyna, razem z Alopex weszła już na salę szpitalną. Do Shinigami podchodzi Chaplin. (Jeśli Karai zabrała Chaplina) Chaplin - Wyjdzie z tego, prawda? (Jeśli Karai zabrała Chaplina) Shinigami - Staram się pomóc jej, dobra? (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Chaplina) Chaplin - KARAI! Co jej się stało. (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Chaplina) Shinigami - Strzał z czołgu, jednak Leo ją odciągnął wystarczająco daleko, by nie było poważniejszych uszkodzeń. Mimo wszystko jest ranna. Chaplin - Powinienem był tam przy niej być... może nikt wtedy by nie ucierpiał. Shinigami - To chyba przezemnie... nie powinnam była jej zabraniać Ciebie wziąć... Chaplin - I tak zrobiłaby jak chciała... Shinigami - Ej... widzę, że się o nią troszczysz jak ja... więc sztama, co? Chaplin i Shinigami podają sobie dłonie. Chaplin - Sztama. Tymczasem, w nieco innym miejscu... kolejna tajemnicza postać stoi na dachu wieżowca gazety nowojorskiej. ??? - Wracam do was. 10 godzin później, w kryjówce Foot-Ninja. Karai w końcu się obudziła. Karai - Uch... C-co się stało? Chaplin i Shinigami do niej podchodzą. Karai - Chap, Shini... co z Leo? Shinigami - Był w lepszym stanie, więc wyzdrowiał szybciej. Chaplin - ''Z jakiegoś powodu jednak część naszych gadzich znajomych nie podziela tej radości... w końcu są w naszej bazie... Karai - Przejdzie im, tak sądzę. Shinigami - Sensei też się zjawił, pewnie będzie się cieszył znowu Cię widząc. Karai - No dobra, tylko coś na siebie włożę... Chaplin - No, myślę, że koszula będzie idealna. Shinigami - Ty żartujesz? Karai jest elegancka, na pewno będzie chciała oficjalną suknię! Chaplin - Karai woli spodnie. Shinigami - A skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Karai - Hehe, dobra, spokojnie. Niech pomyślę... Karai wchodzi do głównego pokoju, gdzie reszta już czeka. Splinter będzie mutantem (jeśli w sezonie 1 powstrzymaliśmy Huna) lub człowiekiem (jeśli w sezonie 1 powstrzymaliśmy Splintera) Splinter - Karai chyba lubi czarny... bo albo mi się zdaje, albo tu jest ciemniej niż normalnie... Karai - Hamato Yoshi! Splinter - Ach... witaj, Karai. Karai podchodzi bliżej. Splinter - Hmm... na ciebie by co innego pasowało lepiej... Karai - Pewnie koszula/suknia. (czego Karai nie wybrała) Splinter - Hehe... nie. Myślałem o czymś wyszukanym... synkowie! Leo, Raph i Mikey przynieśli... nowy strój Kunoichi dla Karai. (wygląda jak ten z filmu 2007) Karai - Łał... (Jeśli Shreddera zabił Leo) Splinter - To za dawne błędy, taki prezent przeprosinowy. Mamy nadzieję, że wypróbujesz podczas walki z tym Bishopem. (Jeśli Shredder zginał w Japonii) Splinter - To za to, że nie utrzymywaliśmy z tobą dawno kontaktu, więc taki prezent ponownie-powitalny. Wypróbuj na Bishopa. Karai - Heh... dziękuję. Alopex - Dobra, dobra. Możemy w końcu iść? |-| [Do kryjówki żółwi.]= Karai - Do... kryjówki... Raph - No, słyszałaś swoją szefową. Idziemy do nas. Shinigami - Ale... Karai! Raph - Może i szefowa toleruje, ale Ci goście nie tolerują nieposłuszeństwa, nie sądzisz. Po czym Raph pokazuje na żołnierzy Foot-Ninja. Shinigami - Ty... Karai - Shini... proszę... Shinigami - Dobra, idziemy. Drużyna idzie do kryjówki żółwi, gdzie zdaniem Karai będzie bezpieczniej. W końcu tam docierają. (Jeśli Karai zabrała Chaplina) Chaplin - Ooo... fajno tu! Raph - Tylko nas tu nie czaruj, dobra, wiedźmo? Shinigami - Tylko nie wiedźmo! Drużyna wchodzi do kryjówki, jednak ktoś ich od tyłu zachodzi. Mikey - Łaaa! ??? - Witajcie. Wszyscy dziwnie się patrzą na nową. Alopex - Hehehe... widziałam waszą walkę z agentami Bishopa, łuh... Raph - A ty kto i jak się tu dostałaś? Alopex - Jestem Alopex, i jak mawiam, "Wróg Mojego Wroga Jest Moim Przyjacielem". Shinigami - Czyli nie lubisz tego agencika? Alopex - Patrzcie, jaka bystra. Alopex uderza Rapha/Karai (zależnie, które z nich nie uderzyło Bishopa). Raph - Co ty wyprawiasz? Alopex - Miał/-a pokazać, że z takimi nie robi się przyjaciół. Shinigami - Rany, liska... Alopex - Dobra, wykurujmy bezbronną dziewczynkę i niebieskiego. Po czym ruszamy skopać dupę Bishopowi. Raph - A co ty masz do Bishopa. Alopex - To sprawa osobista, żabko. Raph - Tylko nie żabko! Nawet Mikey ma dość kłótni... Mikey - Proszę, przestańcie! Nie to teraz jest najważniejsze! Teraz musimy pomóc Leo i Karai! Błagam, odłóżcie to na później. Raph podchodzi do Mikeya... i klepie go w bark. Raph - Dzięki, bracie. Można na tobie liczyć. Alopex - Może i tym razem uszło Ci na sucho, ale spokojnie, żabciu. Wrócimy do tego. Raph - AAAACH...! Mikey - Ignoruj ją, proszę. Raph - Racja... Shinigami - Twój brat ma rację... Donnie jest pewnie dumny. (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Chaplina) Do kryjówki wchodzi... Chaplin! (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Chaplina) Chaplin - Łaaał... (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Chaplina) Raph - A ty jak się tu dostałeś? (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Chaplina) Chaplin - Karai mi opowiedziała jak sama wchodziła. Wychodzi Splinter. Może być człowiekiem (jesli Stockman był powstrzymany pierwszy) lub mutantem (jeśli Hun był powstrzymany pierwszy). Splinter - O nie... Leo... Karai... Co im się stało? Shinigami - W Karai celował czołg... jednak pana "syn" ją odciągnął wystarczająco daleko, by nie było poważniejszych ran... jednak i on sam ucierpiał. Splinter - Ale nic im nie będzie, prawda? Shinigami - Zrobię co w mojej mocy, sensei. Shinigami idzie do Karai i Leo, podchodzi do niej Chaplin. Chaplin - Powinienem był tam przy niej być... może nikt wtedy by nie ucierpiał. Shinigami - To chyba przezemnie... nie powinnam była jej zabraniać Ciebie wziąć... Chaplin - I tak zrobiłaby jak chciała... Shinigami - Ej... widzę, że się o nią troszczysz jak ja... więc sztama, co? Chaplin podaje dłoń Shini. Chaplin - Sztama! Tymczasem, w nieco innym miejscu... kolejna tajemnicza postać stoi na dachu wieżowca gazety nowojorskiej. ??? - Wracam do was. 10 godzin później, w kryjówce Foot-Ninja. Karai w końcu się obudziła. Karai - Uch... C-co się stało? Chaplin i Shinigami do niej podchodzą. Karai - Chap, Shini... co z Leo? Shinigami - Był w lepszym stanie, więc wyzdrowiał szybciej. Chaplin - ''Dobrze, że poszliśmy do ich kryjówki, przynajmniej nie są na nas źli. Karai - Ta, i sory, że Cię nie poparłam, Shini. Shinigami - Nie szkodzi... o, i sensei też się zjawił, pewnie będzie się cieszył znowu Cię widząc. Karai - No dobra, tylko coś na siebie włożę... Shinigami - O, akurat Chaplin coś wziął z fortecy. Chaplin - Ale myślę, że koszula będzie idealna. Shinigami - Ty żartujesz? Karai jest elegancka, na pewno będzie chciała oficjalną suknię! Chaplin - Karai woli spodnie. Shinigami - A skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Karai - Hehe, dobra, spokojnie. Niech pomyślę... Karai wchodzi do głównego pokoju, gdzie reszta już czeka. Splinter się do niej odwraca. Mikey - Łuu... Karai - Hamato Yoshi! Splinter - Ach... witaj, Karai. Karai podchodzi bliżej. Splinter - Hmm... na ciebie by co innego pasowało lepiej... Karai - Pewnie koszula/suknia. (czego Karai nie wybrała) Splinter - Hehe... nie. Myślałem o czymś wyszukanym... synkowie! Leo, Raph i Mikey przynieśli... nowy strój Kunoichi dla Karai. (wygląda jak ten z filmu 2007) Karai - Łał... (Jeśli Shreddera zabił Leo) Splinter - To za dawne błędy, taki prezent przeprosinowy. Mamy nadzieję, że wypróbujesz podczas walki z tym Bishopem. (Jeśli Shredder zginał w Japonii) Splinter - To za to, że nie utrzymywaliśmy z tobą dawno kontaktu, więc taki prezent ponownie-powitalny. Wypróbuj na Bishopa. Karai - Heh... dziękuję. Alopex - Dobra, dobra. Możemy w końcu iść? Drużyna słyszy jak ktoś wchodzi... (Jeśli Donnie zginął) ??? - Długo się nie widzieliśmy, nieprawdaż? Leo - Ale ty... (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) ??? - Chyba to się nazywa przedwczesny powrót, nieprawdaż? Leo - Ale... Po chwili z cienia wychodzi... DONATELLO! Donnie - Witajcie spowrotem... Postacie Leonardo Michelangelo Donatello Raphael Mona Lisa Łuskogłowy Oroku Karai Chaplin Shinigami Hamato Yoshi / Splinter Alopex Bishop Agenci Bishopa Shredder (retrospekcja) Jack J. Kurtzman (retrospekcja) April O'Neil Casey Jones Baxter Stockman (zależnie od decyzji) Hun (zależnie od decyzji) Razar (zależnie od decyzji) Decyzje czytelników Ważniejsze decyzje zaznaczone są pogrubioną czcionką. Co Karai powiedziała Chaplinowi po opowiedzeniu mu historii? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14199889 Czy Karai dała Chaplinowi hełm swojego ojca? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14199896 Co Karai powiedziała Shinigami po ponownym spotkaniu? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14199912 Chaplin chciał iść na spotkanie, jednak Shinigami nie chciała mu pozwolić. Co na to Karai? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14199932 Łuskogłowy chce odejść z drużyny żółwi. Co mu powiedział Leo? '''- http://www.strawpoll.me/14199954 '''Przy spotkaniu po latach wiele mogło się zmienić. Jak Karai przywitała się z Leo? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14199986 Bishop miał swoje plany co do Karai i żółwi. Jak Karai zareagowała na umowę, której jeszcze nie wyjawił? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14200027 Co Karai powiedziała Agentowi, który chciał ją zabić? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14200053 Karai i Leo zostali ranni przez odrzut strzału z czołgu Bishopa. W którym miejscu postanowiła się ukryć? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14200071 Jaki strój wybrała Karai do ponownego spotkania z mistrzem Splinterem? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14200091 Kategoria:Epizody "TMNT" Zyksyfa Kategoria:ZXYV